Sun Down
by Emirri Seto
Summary: This is a story similar in many ways to that of "Twilight". But here's the catch there is no Edward but a Damien and there is no Bella but a Jenny, find out who and what they are in this epic tale called Sun Down! These are my OC's.


SUN DOWN

SUN DOWN

By: E. S.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is _Twilight_ or anything else by Stephanie Meyer. These thoughts and ideas are mine but have originated from the _Twilight Saga_. Thank you and I hope you enjoy my writings.

I sat at the lunch table, trying to act as _normal_ as possible. Looking down at the disgusting food, I realized how much I really am glade about not being human, though being what I am isn't that much better. My 'brothers' were doing the same, looking away from the food, people, anything in particular that is. Alec, the one sitting next to me, was picking at the food with his mind elsewhere. I looked over at Demetri who met my gaze. I took notice in how hungry he was, due to the fact that his unusual hazel eyes were now pitch black despite his hair tone of bronze, and his skin tone of chalk white. His features' however were perfect, angular. Glancing back over at Alec, he too, had coal black eyes even though his hair is blonde-brown and his usual hair color is a deep forest green, his features as well were perfect, though sharper when is came to being angular.

"I'm going to head to class," Demetri stated with a sigh. In my peripheral vision, I saw Alec nod, meaning he, too, was going to leave. We three got up and dumped our trays of uneaten food, from a slice of pizza to an unopened milk jug. When we entered the hallway, Alec and Demetri went to the class that they shared for fifth period and I went to the bathroom, for the bell hadn't even rang yet.

As I entered the bathroom, I checked to make sure no one was in there, I had a strange phobia of being in the bathroom when there are other people present, even if I don't have to go, which is what happens when you are no longer part of the _living. _ No one was in there so I looked at my reflecting in the mirror. Staring back at me was a pale like the dead girl with rave black hair entwining down her back to about her waist, her, what you'd consider bangs though they were as long as the hair in the back, were pushed back behind her ears, revealing four ear piercings, her black eyebrows were the kind of brows every girl wants, non bushy and naturally arched, even if she did have her left brow pierced. She wore a medium gray long sleeved shirt with a little V- neck, baggy, gothic pants, and black high-heeled shoes. Her ensemble showed how unnaturally skinny she was, below even the most under weighted teen there, sickly looking even. Her eyes were coal black and matched her hair. This girl was me… Jenny O' Cull. Suddenly, it hit me; my eyes were a medium violet color with specks of amber in them.

Sighing I left the bathroom and went to my fifth period class, history with Mr. Laddin, the man who, with almost every sentence, has to clear his throat. When I finally made it to class and sat in my seat the bell rang. I got out my history notebook and began to doodle in it when I smelt this amazing scent, like cologne, yet nothing like I've ever smelt before, and trust, I've been around for a while and I've smelt almost everything. I looked up for the smell was getting closer, and there he was…

He had rich auburn hair in a disarray of spikes, his skin a light tan, his eyes an ocean gray, almost like how the ocean looks after a storm had hit and everything was starting to quiet down, he was tall, slender but not so slight as one might think. He was looking down into my eyes but said nothing and kept his expression emotionless. Wear a black long sleeved shirt that went over the top of his baggy black pants, his pants went over the top of his black combat boots. Walking up to Mr. Laddin, he handed him a slip.

"Class," Mr. Laddin began and paused to clear his throat, " We have a new student, his name is Damien Silverstine an—" he was cut off immediately.

"Actually, it's _Silverstin._" The guy, apparently named Damien, quickly corrected with a soft voice, like honey if one could compare a voice to that sticky yet sweet substance.

"Right, " Mr. Laddin cleared his throat, " Mr. _Silverstin_, and you will be sitting next to… Ms. O' Cull… right there the one in the grey shirt." He pointed right at me. I understood why Mr. Laddin placed him next to me, it was the only available seat left in the room, yet I was… _nervous_. What an odd feeling, nerves are, though I haven't experienced those in over, well, a lifetime it feels like. Damien nodded and walked over to sit next to me. I could almost feel every girl's excitement, wonder and curiosity, perhaps even jealousy. He was the cute new student who was forced to sit beside the most out- casted girl in the school. I shook my head for his scent was becoming unbearable, absolutely mouth watering. I quickly shut off my airway, seeing as thought my kind could go possibly forever without breathing.

As the class droned on I went through every possible scenario to get him out of class and to… well I won't even got into that. When the bell rang it felt like hours of holding my breath though it was only 55 minutes. Getting up rather fast, I made my exit and went to sixth period, math. In that classroom I was able to take in a breath of fresh, well as fresh as a high school classroom could be, air. Even when I was suppose to be paying attention I couldn't get Damien off my mind nor his scent. The rest of the day went by without a blink of an eye. When I got out into the fresh air of the outside world I smiled to myself.

As I was on my way to my shiny, blood red Volvo, Alec appeared right beside me, matching his stride to mine.

"Hey, Ryan, Kathrine, Demetri and I are going hunting tonight, are you joining us?" he asked as he looked at the female students who were passing by us in a hurry out of shyness.

"I don't think so, Alec. I'm leaving for a while…" I replied thoughtfully. He stopped walking and looked at me in pure shock.

"L-leaving? Where? When are you coming home?" He asked to the third degree. I shrugged and answered wearily, "I don't know where yet, and I'll be back soon. I promise. There's no way that I'm going to be letting you get out of hand and out of having to do my every whim." I smirked as he glowered at me but yet couldn't help smiling too.

"Oh, and tell Demetri he _can't_ have my room." I commanded. He nodded and I got into my car after I had unlocked the doors. Blaring my music I sped out of the student lot and onto the highway, away from my home. I didn't look back, though I knew I had to stop some time to feed and feeding on humans' wasn't an option, no matter how tempting it was.

About three hours later, the woodland was starting to become more and more scarce so I pulled over to hunt before I would enter the big city. After all this is one way of keeping the population of wild animals down. After about thirty-eight minutes I returned to the car and the sun had almost set. I checked my outfit just to be sure that it was blood free. Satisfied I got into the car and turned the rear view mirror on me to see about my face. My eyes were that violet color with bright specks of amber in it, I was content with that. But what bothered me was how messy I was with the blood smeared over my lips. I quickly licked them and wiped the rest of it away. Sighing, I pushed my hair back into a low ponytail .I started my engine and drove to and past the city, stopping only to fill the car up with gas, and then I fled to an empty shack by the ocean. How peaceful it was the time a year. It was exactly what I needed. I sighed with a smile playing on the corners of my lips.


End file.
